(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor array panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, organic light emitting diode displays, or the like include a plurality of pairs of field generating electrodes and an electro-optical active layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as its electro-optical active layer, and the organic light emitting diode display includes an organic emission layer as its electro-optical active layer.
One of a pair of field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electric signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the electric signal into an optical signal, thereby displaying an image.
In flat panel displays, a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three-terminal element, is used as the switching element, and signal lines including a gate line transferring a scanning signal for controlling the thin film transistor, a data line transferring a signal applied to a pixel electrode, and the like are included in the flat panel display.
As the visible area of the display device grows, in order to implement high-speed driving, an oxide semiconductor technology and a method of reducing resistance in signal lines has been examined. Particularly, to reduce the resistance of the signal line, a main wiring layer may be formed of copper, a copper alloy, molybdenum, or a molybdenum alloy. However, electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor may be compromised by interaction between the main wiring layer of the metal and the oxide semiconductor, and/or a reaction with other layers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.